1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation burner, and more particularly, to a mechanism for enhancing thermal efficiency of a radiation burner.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a radiation burner heats an object in a manner of heating a radiation body by combustion of a mixed gas of fuel and air and using thermal energy radiating from the radiation body.
Such a radiation burner consists of a pot, a radiation body installed over the pot, and a housing provided over the radiation body. And, a support member is provided to the housing to support an object to be heated. The mixed gas burns in the pot to heat the object. The heated object radiates thermal energy so that the radiated energy heats the object on the support member.
However, in the general radiation burner, the burnt gas at considerably high temperature is directly discharged outside via the housing. And, the hot combustion gas heats the housing so that the heated housing dissipates heat to raise a room temperature. For theses reasons, the general radiation burner has a considerably high heat loss to lower thermal efficiency thereof.